1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a scanning device that scanningly irradiates a beam emitted from a light source and an image forming apparatus including the scanning device.
2. Description of Related Art
In a known scanning device, a beam emitted from a light source is deflected in a predetermined scanning direction and reflected off a reflection mirror. The reflected beam is emitted outside the scanning device through an opening formed on a frame thereof. For example, in a scanning device for use in an image forming apparatus, such as laser printers, the opening is formed on the frame of the scanning device so as to face a photosensitive member, such as a photosensitive drum. The beam emitted through the opening scans across the surface of the photosensitive member to form an electrostatic latent image.
The frame of the scanning device where the opening is formed is not as rigid as other portions of the frame. Therefore, it is difficult to fix the reflection mirror securely at a portion near the opening, which adversely affects the beam exposing accuracy of the scanning device. For example, if a speed of a polygon motor in a scanning device of a laser printer is increased and vibrations of the polygon motor are conveyed to the reflection mirror, the reflection mirror is vibrated, resulting in poor image formation.
Accordingly, one exemplary aspect of the invention is to provide a scanning device that prevents a reflection mirror from vibrating and an image forming apparatus including such a scanning device.
A scanning device according to the invention may include a light source that emits light, a deflecting device that deflects the light emitted from the light source in a predetermined scanning direction, a reflection mirror that reflects the light deflected by the deflecting device, a frame that accommodates the reflection mirror and has an opening through which the light reflected by the reflection mirror passes, a length of the reflection mirror in the predetermined scanning direction being longer than a length of the opening in the predetermined scanning direction, a supporting member that supports the reflection mirror at the frame, the supporting member being provided away from the opening in the predetermined scanning direction, and a reinforcing member provided between the opening and the supporting member.